Lily's life
by Lizmarauder4eva
Summary: This storys all about Lily's Life (obviously!) L/J. Please r/r!!! Updated!! 4th chapter!!!
1. Meeting Lily

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**CHAPTER 1**  
  
  
  
  
  
One day Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Arabella were sitting in the common room. They were 5th years at Hogwarts. Well, Sirius wasn't really sitting, he was throwing pillows at everyone. Arabella was getting so tired of it that when Sirius threw a pillow at her she caught it and threw it back really hard. She got up and started to chase Sirius around the room until Sirius ran out of the room. Then she chased him down the halls.  
  
**Back in the common room**  
  
"So when do you guys think those to are going to get together?" Lily asked  
  
"WHAT!" screamed Remus. "They hate each other!"  
  
"I'll give them two weeks." James said.  
  
"They don't really hate each other." Lily added.  
  
"So when are you two going to get together?" Remus asked.  
  
"I don't like him. Where did you get that idea from? We are just friends, nothing more." Lily said calmly.  
  
"Yea" James said in agreement. "I don't like her either"  
  
"Ookkkkaaaayyyy sure you don't." Remus said then muttered under his breath "Well I give them a month at the Christmas."  
  
" What was that Remus?" "Oh nothing at all." **************************************************************************** * ~*~Next day~*~  
  
Lily and Arabella went down to breakfast and didn't see the boys anywhere, so they sat by themselves. They weren't at classes either. After dinner they were getting worried so they went up to the boys room and found the three empty beds.  
  
"Where are they?" asked Lily "I dunno" Bella replied,  
  
"Maybe they are doing a prank?"  
  
"No" Lily said "First, they wouldn't miss class for that, and second they would include us."  
  
Just then Professor Dumbledore walked in. "I'm afraid that I have bad news for you Ms. Evans, may we speak in private?"  
  
"Sure." Arabella then left. "Well I'm afraid that your parents have died," he said  
  
"NO!" she screamed "It can't be... no your joking right?" She knew the answer. It was No. ***************************************************************  
  
~ $*Liz*$ ~ 


	2. No! they can't be!

Lily's Life  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one that you recognize!!!  
  
I just wanted to thank my first reviewerz and if u reviewed i thank u to but i uploaded my story first so next chapter i'll thank u well thankz to these r the only reviewz i got before i uploaded it so thankz if u reviewed!  
  
FATIMA() ~ thankz! i don't no your sis but i kinda no her from fanfiction lol well i turned 12 just 12/29 As i'm writing this its my birthday lol well i didn't want Peter in the story but i will so letz just say he was at the hospital room lol  
  
mmsaidpotterluva (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=241371) ~ thankz for the review well you'll find out at the end of this chap. well thankz your Lily and James Co. Rocking Hogwartz is on my favorite stories i didn't work on my authorz yet but don't worry you'll be the first person on there don't worry.  
  
Hazelmist~ thankz for the review! Well true but i'm not sure about Arabella though. Well i guess you gotta read more lol.  
  
Jamie Lynn~ Thanks! Yea my birthday was 12/29 lol well I would love to chat with you you no my email address but i don't no yourz so e mail me with your sn so i can IM you lol well I loved your story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The professor just watched the girl cry. He wanted, no needed her to stay strong.  
  
"Lily", he said, "you need to stay strong. Everyone needs you. I can't tell you why but you need to trust me." Lily nodded. She felt like her stomach did about a hundred turns. She thought she was going to be sick. 'I mean my parents.......gone........forever?' No matter how many times she told herself it, she didn't get it. She walked out of the room and went to Bella. She stared at Bella with no emotion but sadness. Bella didn't have to ask, she knew what had happened. She had it once she saw the look on Lily's face. "Come on Lils" Bella said "lets go into the common room." Lily said okay and put on a fake smile and said "don't tell the guys yet. I'll tell them when I'm ready." " Okay, sure" Bella replied. They walked down and saw the boys comforting James. "What happened?" Lily asked "My parents were attacked yesterday." whispered James "Oh, James we are sorry for your loss." Lily responded James looked like he had been crying. He replied "Oh they didn't die, they are just in the hospital with a few broken bones and scratches." "So why are you so upset?" she asked "Jeez Lily show some sympathy his parents almost died by Voldemort. I didn't know you could be so cold hearted," Sirius said "Keyword 'almost' and second no i won't show sympathy. My parents DID die today. They WERE murdered by Voldemort. And don't you EVER call me cold hearted. My parents are GONE FOREVER. Jeez James you can see your parents again. I can't." by this point she was crying. "Oh Lils we didn't no" Sirius said "I'm so sorry" "Lily I'm so sorry you are right I'm taking it like a baby. We should be comforting you." "NO!" she yelled "I don't need you guys feeling bad for me. I'm not a little girl. Oh yeah James your parents were attacked because they are powerful. Do you want to know why my parents were. Well, cause of me. I killed them. It was all me fault! I'm a murderer." "No you're not" James said and walked over to Lily. "No" she said "Go away" with that she ran upstairs and James followed.  
  
~ $*Liz*$ ~ I just want to thank Jamie Lynn and mmsaidpotterluva for helping me a lot 


	3. Bruises

Lily's Life  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one u recognize!!!! ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
  
  
James knocked on the door. No one answered so he walked in knowing that Lily was in there. He heard her crying so he walked over to her and gave her a hug. He felt so bad. As he rocked her an owl flew in and it read:  
  
Dear Lily, Thank you for killing mum and Dad! I HATE YOU! Don't except to come live with me during the summer. I'll NEVER forgive you for killing them. I knew that you were a FREAK! We are from now on no longer sisters! Petty  
  
Lily started to sob on James.  
  
"What is it Lilz. You can tell me" James said  
  
She handed him the letter and he read it.  
  
"Oh Lils don't cry. I'm sure she doesn't mean it. She'll let you come home for the summer."  
  
"No you don't understand she already hated me."  
  
James just hugged her. Once she fell asleep James laid her down and tucked her in. Then he left.  
  
Everyone was waiting for him. He told them about the letter.  
  
Bella said "She told me about Petunia."  
  
They all started talking and feeling bad for Lily.  
  
Weeks have passed and Lily out on a fake smile. Everyone believed it but James. He saw right through it. A few weeks later she got another letter from Petunia. It read  
  
Dear Lily, You can stay with me and my boyfriend Vernon Dursley. I still hate you but you can stay with me.  
  
Petunia  
  
'That's good cause i really don't want to stay on the streets.' she thought. 'I'll have a crappy summer though' Her smile faded  
  
"Whats wrong" James asked  
  
"Nothing" she said cheerfully then smiled "Nothing at all."  
  
Just then Dumbledore stood up and said, "I am very pleased to say that there is a transfer student that just arrived and was sorted into Gryffindor. Her name is Ruby Randell She is a transfer from Paris's School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. She will be in the 5th year. "There were claps" She walked over to the Gryffindor table. Lily called "Come over here" and she waved to her. The girl walked towards her  
  
"Sit down" Lily said, "I'm Lily Evans. That Arabella Figg but we call her Bella, that James Potter, that's Sirius Black, that's Remus Lupin, and that's Peter Pettigrew.  
  
She said hi to everyone and shook their hands. Once it came to Remus he was very shy unlike Sirius who kissed her hand earning him a deadly look from Bella. She just figured he was a shy kid. They all really liked Ruby.  
  
Lily showed Ruby to there room. Ruby wasn't the prettiest girl but she wasn't ugly either so Lily said "Can i do a make over on you?"  
  
"Ummmm i guess," she replied.  
  
Lily washed her hair and then straightened it and put in some stuff to make her hair not frizzy. She put on brown eye shadow and black eye liner. Then she put powder on her face to make everything blend. Then she pulled out a blue dress to match her eyes Her brown hair was pulled half up and half down with diamonds in it. She looked GREAT!  
  
Lily said, "OOOO lets go down stairs and show everyone the new Ruby!"  
  
"Okay okay lets go." They walked down stairs and then everyone's jaw's dropped (well the guys anyway).  
  
Remus just stared. Ruby just stared at him until Lily pushed her. Lily whispered "You like him don't you?"  
  
"So what if I do" she grinned.  
  
"Well I think he likes your too." Lily said. **************************************************************************** ** ***  
  
Meanwhile James, who was sitting next to Remus said "So, you like Ruby."  
  
"What made you think that?" Remus said defensively  
  
"Well you were very shy when you first met her and then when she walked down with the makeover Lily did you just stared open mouthed."  
  
"Is it the obvoius?" he asked  
  
"To your best friend yes but i doubt anyone else knows except for me and Lily." James answered.  
  
"How does she no?"  
  
"Well cause she is smart and she knows you well."  
  
"How do you no she knows?"  
  
"Cause I saw her look at you then Ruby then grin."  
  
"Oh, well, do you think she likes me?"  
  
"Yes, it looks that way to me."  
  
They were interrupted because Lily said, "James can I please talk to you alone?"  
  
"Sure," he said then they walked out of the common room.  
  
"Well I know that we both know the Ruby and Remus like each other so I think we should play match maker."  
  
"Well don't you think we should let them hook up on their own?"  
  
"Well if it were me I would want someone's help that's for sure" She said "I got it, being we are prefects we can suggest a ball. An Easter Ball!"  
  
"That would be great but that's so far away why not a Christmas ball?"  
  
"Well because Christmas is to close"  
  
"True very true" he said  
  
"Plus I'm going home for Christmas cause of my parents and all I want to be with the only family I have left. Petunia."  
  
"Oh yea about that I'm really sorry about that."  
  
"Its okay". She replied  
  
"Why did you give Ruby a makeover anyway?" James asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Well, cause I was bored and I know how hard it is being the new student."  
  
"Oh" he replied  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(  
  
The weeks past by and everyone knew that Remus and Ruby were perfect for eachother but them. Finally Christmas break came and Lily hopped onto the Hogwarts Express sitting with James because he was the only other person going home for the holidays. He decided he should go home to his parents.  
  
They arrived at King's Cross.  
  
James said, "If you and your sister get into a fight or something you are welcomed at my house. My parents got out of the hospital. Just owl me."  
  
"Sure" she said. He could hear the sadness in her voice. He gave her a nice comforting hug.  
  
"Bye James"  
  
"Bye Lils"  
  
Lily saw Petunia waiting by a car. She walked over there, put her stuff into the trunk and got into the car.  
  
It was a silent ride home. Once they got home she went up to her room forgetting about her trunk.  
  
"LILY YOU GET YOUR TRUNK OUT OF THE CAR NOW!" Petunia yelled.  
  
Lily walked down stairs when Petunia shoved her out the door to get it. Once she got it and put it into her room Petunia yelled "YOU BETTER MAKE DINNER."  
  
Lily walked down stairs and said "No, if you want dinner you make it I'm not hungry"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Petunia yelled.  
  
Petunia walked over to Lily and smacked her across the face then kicked her (she fights girly lol) She got only one good kick in the head. Lily started to bleed. She ran to the kitchen and made dinner. Then she washed the dishes and went upstairs.  
  
They next morning Petunia wen to Lily's bed and said "wake up now! I was being nice because it was your first day back" then she yelled "YOU KILLED MOM AND DAD!" Petunia punched Lily right in the face. Petunia started hitting, kicking and slapped Lily. Finally when she was tired she walked out of the room leaving Lily bruised and with blood all over her.  
  
It kept happening when the day before Christmas Eve she went to far. Petunia's boyfriend started to beat he up then he punched her really hard she couldn't do anything. She felt so much pain. Then he left because he was hungry. She had to write to James.  
  
Dear James, Can I please stay at your house for the rest of the vacation? I'll explain once I see you but you need to get me out of here. Please????  
  
Love, Lily  
  
She sent it off and surprisingly she got a letter back in just 2 hours.  
  
Dear Lils,  
  
Its okay I'll pick you up at 7:00. Are you okay. Well i hope so. See you soon!  
  
Love, James  
  
That was in a half-hour so she showered and got dressed. You could see her face was all bruised and had lots of cuts. She saw a muggle car outside so she got her trunk and left (Petunia and Vernon were out)  
  
She ran to the car where he saw James and an older man standing outside of it.  
  
"OMG Lils what happened?"  
  
"My sister and her boyfriend. They hit me" whispered Lily  
  
"Hello Mr. Potter" she said brightly.  
  
"Are you okay Lily?" Mr. Potter asked.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
James gave Lily a big hug.  
  
"I didn't have time to put makeup over everything, but don't worry I will when we get to your house."  
  
"No you don't have to."  
  
" I didn't want to bother you but once my sisters boyfriend gave me a hit in the face I couldn't do it. I couldn't move for like a half an hour."  
  
"No Lils its no trouble. Really?"  
  
They got into the car but Lily was worried about one thing. The summer.  
  
"Whats wrong?" James asked seeing her worried face  
  
"I was just thinking. I'm never going to survive the summer vacation. Petunia and her boyfriend will really try and kill me. I'm not kidding"  
  
"You won't go there you will go straight to our house. I'll write a note to Profesor Dumbledor." Mr. Potter said.  
  
"Thank you so much but are you sure you don't mind?"  
  
"No came on Lils you are a sweet girl that everyone loves." James said.  
  
"Yea everyone but my sister," she mumbled  
  
"What?" James asked.  
  
"Nothing," she replied.  
  
When they arrived at the Potter house she gasped. It was beautiful. It was a mansion. They walked in when Mrs. Potter welcomed her.  
  
"Hello Lily dear." she said "Are you okay? What happened?"  
  
"Nothing mum," James said for her.  
  
"James dear, please show her where she'll be staying."  
  
James led her up the stairs and to a big room. It was powder blue walls with blue carpet. It had stuffed animals on the bed. It was amazing. She settled down and went to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The next morning Lilly was reading a book because she woke up really early. It was a really big book on charms. It dropped by accident making a huge thud. James knocked on the door and said, "Are you okay? What happened?"  
  
"I'm fine I just dropped a book."  
  
"Okay well Just to let you know its 90 degrees out so you should wear shorts."  
  
"Its winter how can it be that hot?" "I dunno it just is."  
  
"Alright." she said then took a shower and got dressed in a tank top and shorts. She looked bad. She looked worse than bad. She looked awful. You could see bruises, scratches, and marks up and down her arms and legs. She put make up on her face once again.  
  
"Are you almost ready Lils?" James called from outside the door.  
  
"I am but I can't go out like this. Come in and look. I look awful.  
  
James walked in and saw her. "Omg Lils I didn't think it was this bad. Well I'm sure no one will mind."  
  
"Yea right! I guess I'll change into pants and a long sleeve shirt. I'll be right back."  
  
She ran and got a shirt and pants from a draw and went into the bathroom to change.  
  
James felt so bad for her. 'She doesn't deserve this. She walks around with a huge smile on her face every day even now when she is in pain. Such a nice girl doesn't deserve this much pain.'  
  
Lily came out in a dark green shirt and black pants.  
  
"How do I look" she said in a French accent.  
  
"Beautiful my darling." he said also in a French accent.  
  
Lily giggled.  
  
James grinned at her.  
  
James put out his arm and said "shall we?"  
  
"Yes we shall" she replied  
  
They walked down to breakfast. It smelled great! Lily took a seat next to James.  
  
"Why so bundled up dear? Its hot out." Mrs. Potter asked Lily.  
  
"Um well you see its er just that er I um I didn't er pack any. Yea I didn't pack any."  
  
She glanced at James for some help. He shrugged. He saw that she was uncomfortable.  
  
"Well dear, if you want I can charm your outfit into a tank top and shorts if you would like"  
  
"No thank you Mrs. Potter I'm just fine." James grinned at the whole conversation.  
  
"Oh there is a ball today and tomorrow so you to should go shopping.  
  
"Okay we will go after breakfast Mrs. Potter."  
  
"Call me Marie dear." Mrs. Potter said.  
  
"Okay." Lily said with a smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily and James walked (or in Lily's case skipped) down the street to go shopping.  
  
James stared at Lily 'she has such a great smile' he thought 'wait am I falling for her. No I can't we are friends. Omg I'm falling for her.'  
  
Lily grabbed James' arm and said, "Come on James skip with me. Pleeeeeaaaaassssseee" she whined. She reminded him of Sirius.  
  
"Fine," he said  
  
They skipped hand in hand. Once they arrived at the store they unhooked arms. The worker said, "What may I help you with?"  
  
"Well I need two dresses for tonight and tomorrow, and he needs to dress robes. The lady showed them where the dresses, and dress robes were. Lily took one and tried it on.  
  
James was waiting outside the door waiting for her to model it off for him.  
  
He heard her sigh.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked  
  
"All of my brouses and scratches are showing."  
  
"Wait one second let me see them."  
  
She walked out.  
  
"Okay wait one second."  
  
He ran and got tan tights and emerald gloved to match the dress. He threw them in the dressing room. She caught them and put them on.  
  
"James thank you!"  
  
"No problem but just let me see."  
  
"Okay" she said then she walked out.  
  
"WOW!" he said, "you look great!"  
  
She grinned.  
  
Then she got changed and went to look for another dress.  
  
She tried on about 5 dresses and couldn't find one that she liked  
  
Finally James said, "Look at this one I like it."  
  
She tried it on and loved it.  
  
It was a blue green swirl and it was short. It was a thick strap (Like a strap to a muscle shirt but it goes good) and the dress was high in the front and the back hiding the huge mark on her back (From a belt Petunia hit her with.) It came with gloves to match. She showed James and he just stared. Finally he said "You should get that one"  
  
"Don't worry I will. Now one last thing until we move on to you. Shoes. She got a deep green pair to match the dress and got these shoes that were a blue green swirl. They matched great. Lily thought they came together, that's how great they matched. Then they went to get dress robed. They ended up getting a deep blue, and a deep green (to match Lily lol). They got a pair of black dress shoes. They paid the lady and they left. This time they didn't skip. 'He looks good when he smiles' Lily thought 'wait am i falling for him? No I can't we are to good of friends. Omg I'm falling for him!!'  
  
James then asked, "Would you like to be my partner for the balls?"  
  
"Yes of course!!!!!"  
  
"Wait would this be a date?" Lily asked.  
  
"If you want it to be then yes."  
  
"Yea actually I would like it to be."  
  
'YES!!!!!' James thought  
  
"Okay cool" James said.  
  
They walked home then got ready for the ball. **************************************************************************** ** Lily decided to wear the green one first. She got dressed, put on makeup and then did her hair. She out her hair up in a bun with curls hanging down framing her face. She walked down stared where James was waiting in his dress robes.  
  
She walked down to him and smiled.  
  
He said, "Wow you look great!"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
They stared into each other's eyes when James kissed her. She didn't hold back. It was soft and gentle. It was like a perfect first kiss between a couple. James pulled away and said, "I'm sorry I don't no what came over me."  
  
"Its okay I enjoyed it. I enjoyed it a lot."  
  
"Me too" he said.  
  
There was silence so lily said, "Lets go see if you mother needs help."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Lily and James greeted the guests. They made small talk with everyone.  
  
James' uncle came and said "Wow James you got your self a looker eh"  
  
"Yea she definitely is a looker." James smiled at his uncle  
  
"I no I am such a looker." Lily said.  
  
"Yes you are so beautiful my little flower."  
  
Lily stopped dead. Her smile faded.  
  
"Whats wrong?" James asked  
  
"Nothing," she said and put on her smile again  
  
'Daddy used to call me that. I was his little flower.' she thought.  
  
She blinked away the tears before James could see.  
  
They danced and they ate. They had so much fun. A lot of people complimented Lily on her looks. They had a great time. Once the clock struck midnight an owl flew towards Lily. It read.  
  
Dear Lily, You ran away you little git. In the summer you will get hurt even more. Vernon and I will beat you even harder. If we are lucky we will kill you. That is what we will try to do. Hopefully this will be you last Christmas!  
  
~Petunia  
  
Lily put her head down on the table where James and her were sitting and talking.  
  
She sobbed in her arms.  
  
"Whats wrong. What did it say?"  
  
She handed him the letter  
  
"Lily its okay nothing will happen to you. I'll make sure. They won't be able to touch you. James gave her a big hug. She winced.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh its just your pushing the huge brouse I have on my back."  
  
"Oh sorry"  
  
"Its okay. James I'm so scared. She'll send a letter to your mom from me saying mean stuff or something. She wants me dead. I should be dead. There is no reason to live. You're the only one who cares about me James. My parents did but they are dead now because of me."  
  
"No that's not true. There is Ruby, Remus, Sirius, Bella, all the teachers, and more people. (Peter and her don't like eachother lol) Everyone likes you at school but the Slytherins but they don't count."  
  
"Okay but my sister wants to kill me. I can't be so great if my family wants me dead."  
  
"So what its one person."  
  
"Okay" she said.  
  
James walked her to her room and said goodnight. Lily then kissed James goodnight. He dreamt about their kiss. **************************************************************************** *****  
  
I want to thank all of my reviewers and my betta reader Ruby (Jamie Lynn), and Maryum (mmsaidpotterluva) 


	4. Learning Something New

Finding Out Something Terrible  
  
She got dressed into her pajamas. She out on shorts and a tanktop. Then she took off the make up on her face. She looked into the mirror and gasped. She started to cry. She saw all of her scratches and bruises. Her back had a huge red mark because her sister hit her with a broomstick (not the flying kind lol) but she didn't see it, she only felt it.  
  
"Look terrible!" she exclaimed. "What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
She was sobbing quietly by now.  
  
"Daddy" she whispered "I need you now. You were the only person who understood me. Petty hates me and Mom and I were never close. I need you."  
  
She started to cry even more.  
  
"I-I-I'm still your li-little princess."  
  
At this she fell onto the floor and cried herself to sleep.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ The next morning James knocked on the door.  
  
No one answered so he walked in. He saw Lily sleeping on the floor with puffy red eyes. It looked like she was crying.  
  
Lily opened her eyes slowly " James, what are you doing here?" she said groggily.  
  
She felt the dry tears in her face and remembered why she was crying the night before.  
  
"Checking on you. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yea, I'm fine" She said in a fake cheery voice.  
  
"She stood up and James saw all of her bruises. He had never seen the all of them at once. He had also never seen the ones on her face either.  
  
"I gotta take a shower and get dressed." she smiled at him.  
  
He saw all of the pain in her eyes. He wanted to help but he didn't no what to do. He left and went to his room to think.  
  
Lily finished in a half an hour (she isn't a girly girl but she needs to put on make up on her face to cover up her bruises)  
  
She walked to James' room and they walked down together to open presents (A/N I made them get dressed first cause James is rich and it seemed more formal so sorry! Lol) Lily had a small pile but didn't mind. She got a beautiful bracelet from James, a charms book from Remus, a book called 'A Guide to Being a Prankster' from Sirius (I thought of that myself, lol), an ankle bracelet and Chocolate from Bella and Ruby. The ankle bracelet had an engravement on the heart dangling from the bracelet that read:  
  
Lily & Ruby & Bella BFF  
  
  
  
Also she got a book on History of Magic from Peter (I had to make it bad cause its Peter! Lol) There was one last present. She had no idea who it could be from. She opened it and it was a beautiful necklace. There was a heart on it that read:  
  
  
  
To my little princess Love, Daddy  
  
Her eyes filled with tears. She stared at the necklace. It was the prettiest thing she had ever seen. She put it on and swore to never take it off. She wanted to cry so badly but she held it in because she didn't want the Potters to see her and mostly James. She saw a note attached to it and it read:  
  
Dear my Little Princess, I thought you would like this. I just wanted to tell you how much I love you. I will always love you. Merry Christmas! I can't wait until I see you over summer break! I love you!  
  
Love, Daddy  
  
P.S. I'll always be here for you and don't let any boy's take my place!  
  
She laughed at the end of it. She would never let a boy take his place. Her eyes were filling with tears. She got up and murmured "I'll be right back"  
  
She ran as fast as her legs would take her to her room. She threw herself on her bed and sobbed. She cried and cried until she ran out of tears. Finally she got up, wiped off the tears, put back on her make up and went back downstairs.  
  
"Sorry I had to do something." she told the Potter family. James hadn't believed her but the others did.  
  
The day went by really fast. They played with there new stuff.  
  
"That's a really pretty necklace Lily. Where did you get it?" Mrs. Potter asked while James was getting a glass of butterbeer in the kitchen.  
  
"Er- well-umm- it was- er anonymous? Yeah it anonymous!. She stuttered.  
  
"Oh' Mrs. Potter replied and gave her a suspicious look.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Lily had started to get ready for the ball. She did everything and walked down promptly at 7:00. She wore her blue green swirl dress with matching gloves and shoes. She had even found some matching eyeshadow. She wore her hair down and curled. She wore all of the jewelry she had gotten for Christmas. Her lips shined because of her lip-gloss. She looked ravishing! James saw her and said, "wow you look great!"  
  
"Thanks but I hate getting dressed up!"  
  
"You're probably the only girl I would ever here saying that/'  
  
"Yea well that's cause I'm a tom boy that loves sports and actually I'm quite good too!."  
  
"Really why didn't you try out for the Quidditch team?"  
  
"Yea but I didn't because they are to biased about girls and boys."  
  
"Oh what position do you play?"  
  
"I play them all and I'm good at them all."  
  
"You no i never knew any of this about you."  
  
"Yes I'm full of surprises."  
  
"You want to practice together one day?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Lily had gotten many complements that night but one stuck with her. An elderly woman had said, "Wow you look great! Your parents must be proud to have such a beautiful daughter like you!"  
  
"Thank you," was all Lily could say.  
  
Were they proud of me? She thought. Sure Daddy was but Petty hates me and Mum and I never really were close.  
  
It was then she said to James, "I'm going to bed. I'm tired."  
  
"Really? They Ball of the ball is leaving so early?"  
  
"Yes I am" she said then laughed.  
  
"Okay goodnight"  
  
Mrs. Potter had seen the whole thing and made a mental note to check on Lily in a half an hour.  
  
%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
A half an hour later Mrs. Potter knocked on Lily's door.  
  
"Who is it?" Lily asked.  
  
"It's Marie" She replied.  
  
"Oh, I don't think you want to see me"  
  
"It's okay. Please?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Marie walked in and saw Lily.  
  
"Oh my god! What happened?" She ran over to Lily.  
  
"Well okay, my sister and her boy friend-er-well- hit me. They blame me for my parents' death. It was my fault but anyway I originally wasn't going to bother you but her boyfriend took one hard punch and I couldn't take it. I almost passed out." she finally finished. She didn't know why she was telling her darkest secret to someone she barely knew but she felt she could trust her.  
  
"I had no idea! It's no trouble at all. Well I'm actually glad because you're keeping James out of trouble. Why did you leave the party though?" Mrs. Potter asked.  
  
"Well I got a compliment. She said my parents should be proud of having such a beautiful daughter. I really have no idea if they were. Daddy was I no that because he told me everyday, but I dunno about my Mom. I was never close to her. She always liked Petty better. She never understood me."  
  
"I'm sure she was honey. You're a strong witch. You're also a strong person." She gave her a motherly hug.  
  
"Thank you Marie! I really needed to talk to someone. Oh yeah I did pack shorts but well you no. Well just to let you know I NEVER wear make up. I actually hate it because it's for girly girls (A.N Srry but I'm like that. If you like Make up that's fine but don't flame me for it!). I just didn't want you to think I was a girly girl who is obsessed with her looks cause I'm not."  
  
"Don't worry I don't think so."  
  
"Oh yeah one more thing. My necklace it was from my dad. I got it for Christmas. He must have sent it to Hogwarts early and they must have sent it to me."  
  
"Oh, well its very pretty. Well I must get down to the party so good night. And don't worry I won't tell James about our little talk."  
  
Lily smiled. She had tears in her eyes but was determined not to cry.  
  
  
  
Lily climbed into bed and started to read the book Remus gave her on Charms.  
  
She didn't really read though. She stared at the page. She was thinking. She missed her Daddy so much. 'The one guy that understood me. The one guy who didn't think of me as "just another girl". I doubt the kids at school even like me. Well the Marauders, Ruby, and Bella do but that's it.' she sighed. 'Wait, I sound pathetic. Lots of people lost their parents. I'm feeling sorry for myself. I sound like a baby.' with that thought she went to bed.  
  
0123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345 67 (A.N okay I'm trying new stuff for separators lol)  
  
The next morning she felt really bad. She was so sad. She was going back to Hogwarts. She got up feeling sick and went to shower and put her make up on and stuff. It was finally cold out. She wore a green turtle neck and black pants. She wore her hair down because she was too sick to put it up. She felt like crap. Her head was pounding and she was weak. She walked down and saw James eating breakfast. It made her groan. Lily hated taking potions to get better. She liked doing it the muggle way better so she has to wait out the sickness.  
  
"What happened to you? No offense but you look like crap."  
  
"None taken cause that's what I feel like. I'm sick. I like to heal the natural way so there's nothing you can do."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Okay, do u want breakfast?"  
  
She shook her head. She sat down and tried to pick up the fork but she couldn't.  
  
"I'm going to pack." She got up and slowly walked upstairs sometimes holding onto the wall.  
  
Once she reached her room she collapsed on her bed. Finally she pack her trunk taking a lot of her energy away. She dragged it downstairs. James saw her and gasped. She was white as a ghost (even with her make up).  
  
She walked to the couch and collapsed on it.  
  
"Ooooowwwww my back! That hurt. My head"  
  
"Lils you want me to get you medicine?"  
  
"NO!!!" she moaned. 'I can't cause Dumbledore. I couldn't because Voldemort could track you down if you took any medicine' (I have NO idea where that came from. Don't flame me for that corny thing. Omg i thought of something. It'll come in handy later on)  
  
Lily finally got up and into the limo, which was taking them to the train station. Lily stared out the window the whole time. They finally got there. James took her and his trunks (Lily put up a fight but he said cause she was sick.)  
  
Hogwarts Express =====================================================================  
  
Lily got on and went too bed. With a half-hour left James shook Lily awake.  
  
"Lils, We're almost there. You gotta change."  
  
"Alright" She got up and went to the bathroom. She was a lot shyer then she had been and she was shy. She just wasn't when she was around her friends. She had one secret at Hogwarts and that was that a group of Slytherins harassed her. Verbally. As she walked to the bathroom she saw them. Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Steve Gringly (A.N i made that up lol) They saw her and Malfoy said, "Hey, it's the little mudblood."  
  
'Yea it is, isn't it?" Snape said.  
  
"Oh what cat got your tongue?"  
  
"You little mudblood listen to us when we're talking," Steve said as she ignored them.  
  
Steve punched her out of anger. She fell to the floor. It was the first time they had every hit her physically. She got up and sprinted to the bathroom. She wiped the blood of her face and said aloud, "Why does everyone hit me. First my sister and her boy friend, then them." Just then a girl walked over to her. She came out of the stall. She had brown hair with blonde highlights. She had beautiful blue eyes. She was medium height. 'Crap, she heard!' Lily thought.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't help but over hear."  
  
"It's okay but, just don't tell anyone cause i don't want anyone to no."  
  
"Sure do you want me to help you put make up over it." "Sure but I gotta take off the make up I have on already. Don't be shocked okay? My looks are from my sister." She washed water over her face.  
  
She gasped "Omg are you okay?"  
  
"Yea I'm fine. Okay not to be rude but what your name?"  
  
"Oh sorry! I forgot I'm Maryum McCarthy. Whats your name?"  
  
"Lily Evans."  
  
"Cool well her let me help you with your make up."  
  
Maryum did her make up casually. It looked natural.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!!!"  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Hey, do you want to come sit with me and my friend?"  
  
"Sure if you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all. If he asks you where I was just tell him we were talking. I don't want them to know. He knows about my sister, but I'm not going to tell him about this. It's the first time they ever actually hit me. They usually just call me mudblood or something."  
  
"That's still bad though."  
  
"Oh well lets just go."  
  
"Alright."  
  
They walked into the compartment. "James, this is Maryum. Wait, I don't even know what year or house you in."  
  
"I'm in fifth year, like you, but I'm in Ravenclaw." She said.  
  
"Cool, I'm James. James Potter."  
  
Just then a girl with bark curly hair walked in and said, "Maryum you left me. I was so scared. I thought you died. Or maybe were petrified by seeing Snape and Malfoy making out!" She finally burst out laughing. She had been holding in her laugh.  
  
"So you found new friends and ditched me."  
  
"No you no that's not true."  
  
"Sorry I haven't introduced myself. I'm Liz Langson. I'm pretty, smart..." She kept going.  
  
Maryum said, "Yea right."  
  
"Okay maybe I got carried away."  
  
"So mind if I sit here?"  
  
"No not at all," James said.  
  
"Does anyone here like Quidditch?"  
  
"Liz! How many times do I have to tell you Quidditch isn't on everyone's mind all the time like you. Not everyone is obsessed with sports."  
  
"Well sorry but I love sports okay?" O! "I love Quidditch too!" James exclaimed.  
  
"The Chudley Cannons are so gonna win the World Cup!"  
  
"Yea I know I've been trying to tell my friend Sirius that but he thinks the Wasps are gonna win."  
  
"Yea right! There keeper is good yea, but there seekers suck!"  
  
"I know!!!!"  
  
They started to talk about Quidditch but had to cut it short because they arrived at Hogwarts. On the carriage ride was Liz and James talking about Quidditch and Maryum and Lily talking about school.  
  
So Liz, why don't you play on your house team?"  
  
"Well because they are biased. I tried out and they picked this guy who couldn't score in a hoop that was the size of Hogwarts over me! Then the captain said, 'Well even though you didn't make the team I'd like to get to know you better' and he tried to kiss me!"  
  
"What! Last year! I know the captain! I thought he was a decent guy! Oh boy when I next see him I'll..."  
  
"James it's okay really. I'm over it. I still play and I'm fine. Don't say anything because he kinda well, threatened me if I told anyone I'd regret the day I cane to Hogwarts."  
  
"Why that little git! Fine I won't say anything."  
  
They finally arrived at Hogwarts. Sirius, Bella, Ruby, Peter, and Remus all were there to meet them.  
  
"Oh Lils I missed you so much!!!" he gave her a bone crushing hug. Finally he let go so she could breath and went to James. Jamsie boy! I've missed you! I was so lonely. I cried the whole night!"  
  
Remus snorted, "yea right!"  
  
James said, "these are our new friends Maryum and Liz."  
  
"Do you guys like Quidditch?"  
  
"Omg its all you think about!"  
  
"A chick who likes Quidditch! I never thought I'd see the day."  
  
"Told ya," whispered Liz to James.  
  
They got into yet another conversation of Quidditch.  
  
They went into the Great Hall and ate dinner. Liz was like James' little sister he never had. They became very close (NOT in a romantic way! Brother and sister way.).  
  
The next day Lily was in potions. They were all sitting at the same table (they had Potions with Ravenclaws) They all took out there cauldrons. Lily rolled up her sleeves forgetting about her breuises.  
  
"Lils what the hell happened?" Sirius asked as he stared at her arm. Everyone looked at her. She looked at James and Maryum for help. "It...it...it... was er...er my sister and...er her...er boyfriend. They, er, well, kinda hit me, er cause, er they blame me for, er my parents, er death." She said quickly. They all stared flabbergasted (A.N. hey, like that word! I do lol).  
  
"A-A-Are you serious?" Sirius asked  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"That's so mean!" Remus said  
  
"Why if I every meet your sister I'll-"Liz got cut off  
  
"You guys its okay I'm fine!" Lily said.  
  
"Is that why you wearing make up?  
  
She nodded yet again. She felt a lot better than before. She wasn't sick anymore.  
  
"You guys let's just drop it. Oh yeah and Pete you add that after the dragon heart." Lily said  
  
"Oh thanks," murmured Peter.  
  
Everyone was looking forward to the Hogsmeade weekend. Liz came running into the Great Hall and said, "Omg you guys Amos Diggory just asked me to Hogsmeade! I can't believe it!"  
  
"I'm so happy for you" Lily said  
  
Maryum said, "that's great! One thing though."  
  
"What?" Liz asked.  
  
"You can't talk about Quidditch the WHOLE time! And you can't spend the whole time in Quidditch Quality shop."  
  
Liz sighed, "but they got a new broom!"  
  
Maryum glared at her, "fine!"  
  
Liz went to Hogsmeade and had a great time. She did stop in the Quidditch store but didn't stay very long.  
  
Amos and Liz were declared an 'item'. They were happy. A week later Liz found him kissing the school's snob. Ms. Popular, Courtney Simmons. She went into the Gryffindor common room (they gave them the password.) She found James.  
  
"Hey!" she said.  
  
"Hey why aren't you with Amos?"  
  
"We broke up just now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just found him making out with Courtney."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine why would I be upset it's just a guy."  
  
James saw the hurt in her eyes.  
  
"It's okay to be sad. It's okay to cry. Everyone does."  
  
"It's not okay with me. I'm tough. I never cry. I have to be tough. Crying is a sign of weakness. Plus someone can take advantage of you when you're upset. It's better if you just stay tuff."  
  
"No, it's not better. Who put that idea in your head?"  
  
"I'll tell you the whole story if you promise not to tell anyone."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"I was gonna leave you here. Should I?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"no.........."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"yes......................"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"no...................................."  
  
  
  
"Well, my dad he sees joy when I cry. He tries to make me cry. I have to stay tuff. I mean it's very hard but i deal with it."  
  
"Omg Liz! Wait does he ever well hit you?" James asked.  
  
She nodded. James gave her a big hug.  
  
"It's gonna be alright. You're like my little sister I never had."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay well i dunno if it should be Liz and Sirius or Bella and Sirius. Well i want to tank my reviewerz and my betta reader and Maryum yes i named a character after her and after myself of course. Lol Well please review!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Secrets

Okay I'm back! Didn't you guys miss me? Jk lol. Well anyway if you haven't  
  
noticed, Liz is like the girl version of Sirius. This chapter will have more  
  
Ruby, Bella, and Remus! Well here is chapter 5!!!!! Please review!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Liz then looked up at James and said "Can you please not tell anyone?"  
  
"Sure" James replied.  
  
"Ok, I gotta go."  
  
"Where?" James asked.  
  
"Well I just did something to Snape and I want to see it worked."  
  
"Nice!!! I'm coming!"  
  
"Okay go to the Great Hall. It's dinnertime and that's when it's going to  
  
happen. I'll be right down."  
  
"K, c ya there." With that he ran to the great hall. Liz got her magical  
  
camera and left. On her way there she saw the group of Slytherins, minus Snape,  
  
talking to Lily.  
  
"Hey, mudblood, you're a piece of crap! You're a disgrace to magic!" Malfoy said.  
  
"But your pretty good looking, you know that?" Malfoy said and tries to kiss her. She turned  
  
her head because Steve and his partner were behind her.  
  
"What's wrong you don't want a little of me? I'll meet you at the lake after  
  
dinner. Alone."  
  
Liz couldn't take it. "Malfoy, Lily is WAAY to good for you! You're just a stuck up rich boy. Lily is not a disgrace to magic, you are. She is the top of our year. Which means she's over you. Lily WON"T be at the lake after dinner because who wouldn't want to touch you, let alone sleep with you? So, you better shut you fat mouth and leave her alone, OR I'LL MAKE YOU!"  
  
"You got guts Langson. To bad Master will be after you next."  
  
"Oh wait, am I supposed to be scared? Boo hoo! You can see the tears! Ha, yeah right. We're leaving so bye!" Liz grabbed Lily and took her into the  
  
Great Hall and sat next to there friends.  
  
"Where did you get the guts to do that Liz? Lily asked.  
  
"Do what?" James asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Well, he is just a stupid git and I just told him off like someone should have done a looong time ago. Especially for what he's been saying, or like in the trains case,  
  
doing to you. You don't deserve it,"  
  
"Who's doing and saying stuff to you Lils?" Sirius asked.  
  
"N-N-No one." She said as she glared at Liz.  
  
Sirius looked suspiciously at her.  
  
"Sorry but I think you should tell them." Liz said  
  
Lily was getting mad. She thought Liz was exaggerating  
  
"Okay being called mudblood isn't bad. It's been happening since first year and I've been fine."  
  
"Someone called you a MUDBLOOD???"  
  
"Yeah, so what it's just a name."  
  
"And Lily that's not everything. Remember the train?" Maryum reminded her.  
  
"And him trying to seduce you?"  
  
"So what? I've learned to deal with it. Both things happened all the time. I only said they didn't because I didn't want anyone to find out or feel sorry for me. But now everyone knows."  
  
"Malfoy tried to seduce you????? Oh the next time I see him I'm gonna-" Ruby started.  
  
"Gonna NOT do or say anything. If you do I'm never going to talk to you again okay?"  
  
"But-" Ruby said.  
  
"But nothing Ruby."  
  
"Okay" They chorused dully.  
  
"What happened on the train anyway?" Bella asked.  
  
"Uhh- well-er he kinda well-hit me."  
  
"Oh know he's gone to far!!! I didn't know that!" Liz yelled getting up out  
  
of her seat. Sirius was quicker and grabbed her.   
  
"I know we all want to beat the crap out of him but we promised."  
  
"Fine" Liz said sitting down.  
  
At that time Snape went up to Liz, put the Sonorous charm on and said "Liz, will you marry me? I'm a greasy haired fool!" The whole school heard. It echoed  
  
through the great hall.  
  
The whole great hall corrupted in laughter. The Maurders, Bella, Ruby, Lily, and Liz were laughing the hardest. They were rolling on the floor  
  
laughing.  
  
James said in between laughs "was (laughing) that (laughing) you?"  
  
She nodded, laughing to hard to talk.  
  
"I think you're my new best friend Liz." Sirius said.  
  
Finally the laugh died down and Dumbledore said "Your answer Ms. Langson?"  
  
The hall was in laughter again. "NO WAY!!!!" Liz cried.  
  
"Okay, Well thank you Ms.Langson for this entertaining evening but I must give you detention."  
  
Liz put on her sweetest face and said, "But Professor, you even said that it was funny and entertaining and no one got hurt, right? So detention wouldn't be fair. Right?"  
  
"True, well, since you put it that way, no detention will be given."  
  
They went back to eating when Sirius said, "WOW you just got out of detention!"  
  
"I have been playing pranks like that since first year, only you guys got credit for some of them."  
  
"Oh so you were the ones who did the stuff we didn't and we got detention for them?" Sirius exlaimed  
  
"Yea but I wanted credit for them though!" Liz said pouting.  
  
"Sorry" Sirius said.  
  
Liz smiled. Ruby was in a conversation with Remus while the others were in  
  
there own conversation. Then an owl flew and landed in front of Liz. The  
  
whole hall stared at her.  
  
She read the letter.  
  
Dear Elizabeth,  
  
It's Daddy! You need to come with me. There is no good and Evil there is just power and those to weak to seek it. Don't follow that fool of a mother. And don't worry I took care of your Step-Dad. He won't touch you again. Come on my side. You'll always be a limbo but you can be a Limbo on my side!  
  
Love,  
  
Daddy  
  
She folded her letter and put it in her pocket.  
  
"What was it?" Maryum asked.  
  
"Nothing. So where were we? Oh yes, Snape looking like a girl. I think he  
  
should have blonde hair." Then they started to talk. Liz was thinking though.  
  
'My dad wants me to join the evil side. I can't, but he is my Dad though, right? AAARRRRGGGGG I'm so confused! Should I tell Dumbledore? I can't tell my friends cause they'll freak.'  
  
  
  
Dinner ended and Liz walked to the Ravenclaw common room by her self.  
  
"Liz!"  
  
She turned and saw James.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":":" :"  
  
:":":":":" :":":":":":":":":  
  
Liz sat in the common room thinking. 'What a week! Amos cheated on me, Malfoy is being mean to Lily! Oh yeah, l told my deepest secret to James. Well, my second deepest secret but no one knows I'm a...Limbo. My mom is the world Class auror, and my dad is Gridlow, the dark lord. Great!'  
  
Just then Sirius ran through the door and said "We are having a friends meeting just to hang out come on!"  
  
Then they ran outside by the lake.  
  
They talked for awhile when suddenly there were two ghosts. One was red and the other was white. The red was a man and the white was a women.  
  
"Come join your me, I'm your father. I have the power!" The Red one said to Liz.  
  
"Come join me. You will have peace here. I'm your mother. Come with me."  
  
"No, I'm the powerful Gridlow, join me."  
  
"No I'm your mother, and we can put a stop to him by ourselves. I'm so sorry about Eric. I thought he was a good step father, but I was wrong."  
  
The others just watched.  
  
"STOP!" Liz screamed.  
  
"Dad, I know you just want me for my powers, and even so, you both know two things, One, I can't decide until my heart is ready to, and two, I still will have my powers when, or if, I pick a side. I know what I want to pick, but my heart isn't ready, so please just leave me alone!"  
  
With that they both disappeared.  
  
Liz turned to her friends, who all had their mouths open in shock.  
  
"Okay, I guess I owe you guys an explanation. Well, you see, I'm a Limbo. That's when one parent is good, and the other, is evil. I have to pick a side when my heart is ready. My dad has been tormenting me to pick evil for awhile now."  
  
"Oh sweetie!" Ruby said as she ran and gave her a hug.  
  
Lily felt guilty and ran over to her when Ruby let go. She whispered "I'm sorry to tell you all my problems. I had no idea."  
  
"It's okay" Liz whispered back.  
  
"STOP FEELING BAD FOR ME! I'M FINE!! I'VE NEVER BEEN SAD OR CRIED BEFORE SO I'M NOT GOING TO START NOW! JUST GO LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
Everyone left but Sirius.  
  
"It's okay to cry or be sad. I do it. James does too. Everyone cries sometimes."  
  
"No I'm tough. I'm too strong to cry."  
  
"It doesn't make you any less when you cry. It just makes you stronger."  
  
"Yeah right!"  
  
"Believe whatever you want but it's true. We all care for you. I really care for you, so I wouldn't lie to you."  
  
"Okay whatever."  
  
They both got up and headed for the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Liz decided that she had to tell Dumbledore about her problem.  
  
She found the Gargoyle and she said "Lemon Drop" but nothing happened. She kept guessing.   
  
"Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Reese's cups, chocolate frogs, cream savors!" the last one worked.  
  
'Hey that was a joke' she thought.  
  
She knocked on the door and Dumbledore opened the door.  
  
"Hello Ms. Langson. What brings you here at this time of night? And please excuse me of my pajamas. I feel they are really comfortable."  
  
He was wearing pants and a long sleeved shirt with Cows flying over a fence on them. He had a matching top hat.  
  
"Okay, well I'm a Limbo and............" She told the whole story of events of the evening. "  
  
"I see you have a big problem here. Well, I happen to know your heart will be ready when you find true love. Do you know what you want to choose?"  
  
"Good of course, but I'm afraid he'll hurt my friends and family. He doesn't seem bad though because he took care of my Step-Father and he won't lay a hand on me again. I'm grateful for that."  
  
"You say your Step-Father hit you?"  
  
"Err - yeah" Liz said because you just can't help trusting Dumbledore  
  
"I see, well you don't have to go home for he summer if you don't want to."  
  
"Thank you but I love my mom and my sister" Liz said. "I want to be with them. Also I'm obsessed with basketball, a muggle sport, and I always look forward to the summer so I can play it."  
  
"I know. Doesn't it seem like I know everything that goes on in this school? I see you transfigure your room into a gym."  
  
Liz blushed. "Oh sorry, but do you mind not to tell anyone. Everyone thinks I'm a pureblood but I'm not, and I think you know why I have to hide it right?"  
  
"Yes, if you want I can make you a gym so you can practice."  
  
"Would you really?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Thank you so much!" Liz exclaimed.  
  
"No problem, I'll do it right now so you can play now and I'll make a password so no one will be able to get in except you."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
They walked a little and finally reached a picture of the sorting hat Dumbledore said "Limbo" and it swung open.  
  
Dumbledore muttered a few words and a full size basketball court appeared, with a rack of leather girls balls. She was so happy. She pointed to herself and said "Cangeio basketball clothes" and she was in a basket ball jersey and shorts. She ran to the rack of balls and took one off. She started shooting and forgot Dumbledore was there. She didn't miss a shot and she was shooting from three point range. He watched her and smiled. He finally left but Liz didn't. She practiced for three hours. Once it was midnight she finally stopped. When she walked into the Ravenclaw commen room she found Maryum waiting for her.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"Err- I told Dumbledore the whole thing. Do you hate me because I'm a Limbo?"  
  
"Oh course not!" she said and gave her a hug.  
  
She decided not to tell anyone about her gym. With that thought she went up to bed forgetting her worries. 


	6. Long Lost secrets and Sacrifices

Hey!!!!! I just wanted to tell everyone that I'm doing background info on all the characters. I no i focused on Liz a lot but I needed to say that, because that's why she was never mentioned in the book (Okay I think I'm going to do that, but If everyone likes her then I'll keep her lolz) Oh yeah, Liz's personality is a lot like mine lolz. This chapter is about Ruby and Maryum. SURPRISE in here!!!! Okay I got my first flame but oh well. I'm a terrible speller and punctuation person so oh Well. I skip lines cause when I read stories and its a long paragraph i tend to skip over some parts so that's my reason. If you don't like it then too bad cause I do! Well, I'm not trying to be mean or anything but i got to get the message across lol. Well, if you no any good Lily/James fics tell me them in you review!!!!! Also give suggestions please??? I need to no what my readers want!! I'm trying to put more Ruby but its hard lol. I no that this story hasn't been coming as planned, but I'm improving. Don't forget this is my first fic. Omg i got over 20 reviews!!!!! Thankz to the following:  
  
mmsaidPotterluva - HEY!!!!!!! You're like one of my best reviewers! Thankz for reviewing and posting the chapter. I'm sorry but I'm STILL trying to learn how to post my chapters (sad very sad I no)  
  
Jamie Lynn - You are so great! You need to make your chapters longer though. I did so you can too lolz!!!! See I put the A.N like you told me to lol Enjoy and REVIEW!!  
  
Amelia Bedelia - no need to be sorry I write short reviews sometimes lol. I bet you can't wait for your $0.00!!!! You gotta update Steps though! I'm so glad we chat now lol. Okay i won't go around dissing my story I promise! Scouts honor (I'm not a scout and never will be (No offence to those who r but I'm not that kind of person) but I felt like it was the right thing to say (in this case type) lol, Read and REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Hazelmist - Thankz for the review!!!!! Yes he was the guy before Voldie (i dunno how to spell it so i guessed on Grwidlow lolz) Well your storys are great by the way!!!! Read and review!!!!!  
  
Any Reviewers that I missed - You are so GREAT!!!!! I Love you all so PLEASE review!!!!!!!  
  
Oh yeah 6 is my favorite number so review!!! (it really is lolz)  
  
The girls sat in there dorm talking. They were really bored and it was like 12:00 so the guys were sleeping.   
  
"Do you guys want to prank the guys, cause there is nothing else to do." Liz asked (Maryum and Liz were sleeping over cause it was a weekend.)   
  
"Sure!" Lily said. They all agreed. "Lets put marshmallow all over them!" Bella suggested. "Yeah, good idea! And how about some  
  
peanut butter, I keep some in my trunk cause I love peanut butter." Ruby said. They got there ingredients and headed for the guys dorms.  
  
Lily went for James' bed, Liz went to Sirius, Ruby went for Remus', and Maryum and Bella went to Peters (they wanted to get him more cause they  
  
didn't like him. **grins**) Lily went to James' bed and smeared peanut butter all over  
  
him. The she stuck marshmallow to the peanut butter. She saw an open book  
  
on his dresser and saw the following.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Okay, I really like this girl more than I've ever liked anyone before, but I'm afraid I'll hurt her. I no I won't hurt her, because I care for her. I'm a big player. I don't mean to be, I just am. I think maybe she'll turn me down because she knows I'm a player. She is so nice and smart. She is beautiful too. I don't understand why she doesn't have a boyfriend. Maybe because she isn't an air head ditz. She is.... Well she is perfect. I think I'm in love and I'm scared because I've never been in love before. Well I got to go to a perfect meeting. Bye!  
  
From,  
  
James  
  
'I wonder who he likes? Wow, he is so sweet about this girl.' She thought dreamily. 'I wish someone would feel that way about me.' Then she left with the others gigging.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The next morning the girls woke up, got dressed, and went down stairs. When they got there Sirius gave them a high  
  
five. "Nice prank guys!" he said. They all laughed.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Later that Day  
  
Ruby was sitting in her dorm with Lily and Bella when an owl flew in and a letter landed next to her. They all read it together.  
  
Dear Ruby,  
  
Hey honny! How are you? Well, I just wanted to tell you something. It may come as a shock to you, but you have a sister at Hogwarts. You both got separated at birth. You father took her/him when we got divorced when you were born. I do not no who it is though. I just thought you should no. I love you.  
  
Love ,  
  
Mom  
  
"It's like a mystery! We'll solve it!" Lily whispered. "I guess" Ruby whispered. "This will be so much fun!" Bella said. "I guess but don't tell anyone else okay?" "Okay" they chorused.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
At the same time Maryum and Liz were sitting in there dorms together talking about who was hot when an owl flew on Maryum's lap. She read, with Liz over her shoulder reading it:  
  
Dear Maryum,  
  
Hey! How are you? Well, I just wanted to tell you something. It may come as a shock to you, but you have a sister at Hogwarts. You both got separated at birth. Your mother took her/him when we got divorced when you were born. I do not no who it is though. I just thought you should no. I love you.  
  
Love,  
  
Dad  
  
"Wow! I never thought anything like this would ever happen to me." Said Maryum. "This is so cool! We can figure it out! Well, it has to be someone in our year, hopefully not a Slytherin." Liz said. "I guess." Maryum said. With that they went to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night Lily went down stairs to think. 'Why am I the only one with out a boyfriend this whole year? I haven't had a boyfriend since Christmas of last year. Am I ugly or something? Or maybe I'm not nice enough.' She had been distant the whole night. Then someone walked down from the boy's dorm. Lily looked away.  
  
"What's wrong? You've been very distant all day. What's up?" She recognized the voice as James'   
  
"It's nothing. I do have a question though. You have to promise not to tell anyone about this though okay?" she said.   
  
"Sure"  
  
"Well, why am I the only one who hasn't had a boyfriend this year? I'm a really that ugly? Or am I not nice. I'm very lonely though. I can't seem to find someone who likes me for who I am. Well, I can't seem to find someone who likes me at all either. I want to no why James." She said almost desperately.  
  
'How can guys not like this.....well this angel. There is no other way to put it. She is perfect. Not pretty enough? She is the prettiest thing I no. Not nice enough? She is the nicest person I no. How can she think these things?'  
  
"It's none of those. You're a very attractive person Lily. And as for not being nice enough, you're the nicest person I no. Don't think those things. I guess guys think you're not looking."  
  
"How do I make them no I am looking though?" Lily asked.   
  
"Well, i dunno wear make up and flirt with hot guys. That always works." he said.   
  
"Thanks! You've been such a great help to me these past few months. Thanks." She got up and gave him a nice friendly hug. 'Wow her hair is really soft. Did I just tell her to act like a slut? Did i just tell her to flirt with people? I don't want her to go out with anyone. Oh crap.I think I need to take a loooong hot shower.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, with the help of Bella and Ruby Lily looked great. It was a weekend sp they walked down at 9:30 AM. Lily wore a deep green tight shirt. It clung to her curves. Her hair was straight and it was half up and half down. She was wearing really tight and low jeans. She looked great, but not like a slut. She got the male population to notice her finally. They saw Maryum and Liz, at the Gryfindor table already, so they sat down next to them. Liz whopped. "Whooo, Lily looking hot today!" Liz said. Lily blushed.   
  
Just then Amos Diggory came up to Lily and said "You look really nice today. Would you go out with me?"   
  
"Yeah right! After what you did to Liz? You wish! Lily said. "Come on Lily. I didn't like her anymore. I don't think i could ever not like you. Amos said. At this point the Maurders, who had just gotten up, were watching with interest.   
  
"I am looking for a boyfriend but I'd never do that to Liz. I said no so leave! What? Am I the first girl to turn you down? AAAAWWWW lets all start crying!" Lily said.   
  
"Come on Lily please just give me a chance. Yes you would be the first girl to turn me down."   
  
"No now leave me alone." "No come on Lily don't turn me down. You no you can't resist me. No one can. "Oh believe me, I can." out of anger Amos grabbed Lily's wrists really hard and said "go out with me! I don't want to be turned down!"  
  
Then a male voice said "Leave her alone and let go of her now!" It was the voice of James Potter.   
  
"Oh looks like we're in the lead. No one has ever turned us down. Sorry!" said a voice whose belongs to Sirius Black. Amos let go of Lily and turned around and faced all four of the Maurders.   
  
"Why do you care so much about the mudblood?" He realized what he said and covered his mouth. "I didn't mean to say that! It just slipped." Amos said quickly.   
  
"You didn't mean to say it, but you were thinking it!" said Sirius. James had to much anger, he didn't no what to do with it. He'd never been so angry in his life. He didn't no why either. He was actually scared of what he would do if he did something without thinking. "Never. Talk. About. Her. Like. That. AGAIN!" he said through his clenched teeth. "If you do we'll beat the crap out of you!" Sirius shouted. Amos backed away very scared. Finally he sprinted out of the Hall.  
  
Lily was shaken up. She was very pale. "Are you okay Lils?" James asked. "Yeah I'm fine, by now I think I'm used to it." she joked. She laughed at her own joke.   
  
James frowned. "Lils, you shouldn't be."  
  
"It was a joke!" Lily insisted. "I no but still." Lily smiled.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next day everyone was sitting in the common room when Lily suddenly remembered something.  
  
Lily said "James, can I speak to you in private?" "Okay" he replied. They walked out of the common room.  
  
"Okay by accident when I went to go prank you, I saw your journal opened and I read one page. Please don't be mad at me. I no I shouldn't have. I'm really sorry. Please don't hate me." She said really worried.   
  
"It's okay Lils. It happens. I'm not mad at you. Just don't do it again alright?" he asked. "Of course!" then she said "It said you really liked someone. Who is it?" she asked.   
  
'Oh crap. It's her. What if she figures out? Good thing I  
  
don't use names in there.' he thought.   
  
"No one. It's for me to no and you not to find out." He smirked. 'But I want her to find out.' he thought.   
  
"Come on pppllleeeaaasssseeeee Jaaammmeesss?" Lily whined.  
  
"Nope" he grinned. "Fine, but I'll find out! You watch, I'll play  
  
detective." he laughed "You'll never figure it, but I will make a deal with you. I'll tell you after I tell her. Deal? He asked.   
  
"Fine" she sighed. "You suck" she said.   
  
"Yeah I no, aren't you mad I won't tell you." He said smirking wider.  
  
"You're no fun!" Lily whined pouting.   
  
"I no, I'm so boring right." Lily giggled. "You do realize that I  
  
have blackmail on you right? The fact that you right in a diary."  
  
James blushed "It's not a diary it's a journal." he corrected.   
  
"Yeah okay, ssuuurrrreeee." Lily teased.  
  
"If you tell anyone, I'll make sure you'll pay. I'll have a prank fest on you."   
  
"Not if you can't catch me" With that she sprinted away.  
  
He then tore after her. Lily tripped and fell. James ran over to her and started to tickle her. She kept giggling. "Say mercy!" James said.  
  
"Never!" Then finally he stopped and they looked deeply into each others  
  
eyes. ( A.N Okay I forget what I made James's eyes, so I'm going to make them blue lolz. I wasn't sure either to make them Brown or blue but when I think of James Potter I think of Blue eyes I don't no why though lolz. I like the "Brown met Green" thing but I guess I'll make it "Blue met green" so don't flame me for that.)   
  
Lily looked into his crystal blue eyes. James looked into her emerald green eyes. Then they both moved closer until there  
  
lips met. It was short, soft, and sweet, with a little tongue. Finally they both pulled away. They both blushed.   
  
"I-I-I'm really sorry, James. I didn't mean to. I don't no what came over me." Then Lily ran away.   
  
Once she reached the common room, everyone was sitting there talking. "Lily what's wrong?" Bella asked.   
  
Lily replied "I didn't mean to. It just happened. I hope he doesn't hate me. He shouldn't. Should he?"   
  
"What did you do to who?" "I kissed him. Or he kissed me. I'm not sure though. I hope he doesn't hate me." "Who kissed you-or who did u kiss?" Sirius asked.   
  
"James" she replied.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
I was gonna leave off there but I'm nice lolz.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"You did what? Or he did what? Screw the he did she did crap." Sirius said.  
  
"We kissed." Lily said gloomily. "But as much as I love James as a friend, but I could never date him. He is a player. I no he's one of my best friends, but I can't. He'll hurt me and I don't want to get hurt even more. I no he doesn't mean to, but that's just him."  
  
She finished not knowing James was standing in the portrait hole. He was in the shadows so no one could see him. Lily looked really confused. He watched her walk up to the girls dorm. The girls ran after her. Then James walked over to the rest of the Maurders.  
  
"You kissed her James? I no I'm just as much as a player as you, and I'm not proud of it, but if you break her heart I'll beat the crap out of you." Sirius said. "I'm with him, you better not break her heart James!" Remus said. "Yeah, she's really nice. She helps me with my homework." Peter said.   
  
"You guys no I wouldn't do that to Lily." James said. "Well, you don't ever do it intentionally, but it just happens. Lily has had a hard life, and even though she won't admit it, she doesn't think she is good enough for us." Remus said. "Not good enough for us? Why would she think that?" James asked. "Because if her own sister thinks she's trash then she thinks that we do to." Remus replied. "How do you no all of this?" asked Sirius. "My wolfly instincts." Remus said.  
  
"Oh" replied James.  
  
"James, do you actually like her?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yeah, I really do. I've never felt t his way about a girl in my life. When I see her cry, it tears up my heart. When she smiles, I just can't help but to smile. She is beautiful, smart, and funny. I'm scared, I don't no why I care for her so much."  
  
"James, it's something called love, James. Love." Remus said.  
  
"You guys are turning all mushy gushy on me!" Sirius exclaimed. They laughed.  
  
'Was it love?' he wondered. 'She doesn't think she fits in? How can she think that? I like her so much. Why does the one girl who I like, not like me, but all of those other girls do. It's not fair. I got to make her trust me some how.' he thought.'  
  
  
  
He walked upstairs to think. He told the Marauders that he needed to prepare for the next Quidditch match. He thought 'Why does Lily mean so much to him? Why did Voldemort want her so badly anyway? I'm so confused right now!' he thought. He stayed up there for a half hour thinking the same thoughts. Finally he went down stairs. He saw everyone whispering so he walked over to Sirius and asked "What's wrong?"   
  
"Another attack." Sirius whispered. "On who?" asked James. "On Spinnets. Lily's Herbology partner's parents." James heart sanked. He actually knew the Spinnets. They were friends of his Dad's. He met them at a Ministry Ball. He felt sad for Angela, she now had no parents.  
  
~~~~Lily's POV~~~~~  
  
Lily had just heard about the news and felt horrid. 'It's my fault. He wanted someone I knew to die. Why me?' She thought for awhile longer and finally came up with an idea. Now she just had to get this approved. She decided to ask Professor Dumbledore. She walked down stairs and to his office. She walked through the gargoyle and Dumbledore sat there writing something down.   
  
"Excuse me professor. May I have a word with you?" Lily asked politely.   
  
"Sure Ms. Evans. What brings you here today?"   
  
"Well, you see, I heard about Ms. Spinnets parents, and I thought of a way to make it all stop."   
  
"Really how is that?" he asked. "Well, He seems to want me so badly so here's the deal. I'd give myself to him to let him kill me if he lets me set a charm on him that can make him or his followers not be able to kill, or torture with out a real reason to."   
  
The professor looked at the determined girl and said, "Why would you want to die?"   
  
"Well, he's killing all these innocent people for me. I need to stop him, and it's that best way we have."   
  
"Are you sure you don't mind?" he asked. "I'm positive" she replied. "Alright you may write him a letter." "Thank you professor." and then she left for the common room. She sat down on a couch and wrote:  
  
Dear Voldemort,  
  
This is Lily Evans, the girl who you've been trying to capture for awhile. Well, I've decided to make you a deal. I'd let you kill me, if you let me perform a charm on you that makes you and you followers not be able to kill with out a real reason. Dumbledore has already approved of this plan.  
  
From,  
  
Lily Evans  
  
'There that's good enough' she thought as she re read it. "What are you writing?" asked Sirius as he walked over toward me.   
  
"Nothing" she said while getting up. Sirius decided not to push it anymore. She got her owl and tied the letter to it. She watched it fly off. Lily sat in her dorm for a few hours and surprisingly the owl had come back with a reply.  
  
Dear Evans,  
  
It's a deal. As much as I hate the fact I need a reason to kill, I need you dead more so it'll do. Just tell me when and when and where to meet you.  
  
Voldemort  
  
Lily was scared. She was going to die at the age of sixteen. She got up and went to Dumbledore's office again and showed him the letter. "Okay then I guess you just have to tell me when you want to then we will tell him."   
  
"Okay professor, I'll tell you when I'm ready." Lily replied.   
  
"No pressure, take as much time as you need. You don't even have to do it if you don't want to."   
  
"I want to." She insisted.   
  
"Okay I just wanted to tell you something. You are Hogwarts brightest student in 6th year. You could get top marks in 7th year this year. You are so smart and you would be the future head girl. I just wanted to say that Hogwarts would miss you greatly."   
  
"Thank you professor. I need to go now though."   
  
"Okay by Ms. Evans." With that she left and headed back to the common room. She decided to tell the girls and boys separately. First she found Maryum, Liz, Ruby, and Bella sitting in the dorm talking. She walked in and said "You guys I have some news that you may not like." "What?" asked Bella. She took a deep breath. "Well, Voldemort is killing everyone because of me so I'm going to give myself to him to let him kill me if he lets me set a charm on him that can make him or his followers not be able kill anyone unless he has a reason." She said rather quickly.  
  
The girls were in shock. They all burst into tears screaming stuff like "you can't do that!" and "It's not fair" and "you don't have to do this!" Lily saw in tears to. They sat there in a bunch hugging and crying. It was very sad. Finally the puffy eyes Lily sat up and said. "I got to go tell the boys now. I'll be right back." The girls nodded. She walked into the common room. She found the guys in the commen room.   
  
"Lily! Whats wrong? Why are you crying?" asked Sirius.   
  
Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I need to talk to you all up in your dorms." she whispered. They walked up to the boys dorms. "Okay, Well, yoou guys. I don't no if you no this but Voldemort has been after me for awhile. Well, the attack today was to get to me, an dit did." tears streamed down her cheeks. "So i've made a deal with him. I let him kill me. He then can't kill anyone unless he has a real reason."  
  
##############################################  
  
Flashback  
  
Lily entered Dumbledore's office. The fourteen year old girl was very scared. She sat down and waited. "Ms. Evans i'm glad you have come. I have some news to tell you."  
  
"What professor?" Lily asked. "Well, I have to inform you that Lord Voldemort is after you." "Why?" Lily asked. "Because of some prophecy. I'm not really sure. I would just like to warn you, and to be careful. Chose your friends wisely. And I advise you not to tell anyone about this." Lily nodded.  
  
############################################## End Flashback  
  
"Lily you can't have to do this!" Sirius exclaimed. "Yeah, you're a great girl, don't let him win!" Remus said. James was silent. Lily would have rather have him yell and scream.   
  
"When?" James asked quietly. "When what?" Lily asked.  
  
"When do you leave?" "Oh, I don't no yet. I get to chose. Voldemort has already agreed to the deal." Lily could see tears forming in his eyes but didn't say anything about it. Lily felt so bad. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" asked Remus. "I want to. It's better I die, rather than someone who has a family and people who care about them." Finally James spoke up. "You do have people who care about you. I do." The others nodded. "So what, I have to. He's after me. It's the only way to stop him. If I don't do this, you're parents are going to die, and you'll hate me, so it won't matter." Lily then left the room. Everyone else left James alone because they knew he wanted to be alone.  
  
'She can't do this. I have to stop her. That's it! I'll write to Dad.' he though. With that he got out a piece of parchment and wrote:  
  
Dear Dad,  
  
You no Lily Evans, the one who spent the summer with us.. Well, You no I really like her, but I may not be able to ever tell her. She's making a deal with Voldemort. She is going to let him kill her, if she gets to put an unbreakable charm, that him or his followers may not kill without a reason. This means she is going to kill her self. Dumbledore and Voldemort both agreed. She just needs to pick when. You need to help. Please Dad? Thank you so much!  
  
Love,  
  
James  
  
'There' he thought. 'That's good enough.' Then he tied the letter to the owl/ He watched the owl until it was out of sight.  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*( We are now with Mr. potter  
  
Mr. Potter was sitting in his office doing paperwork, when an owl flew in. He recognized it as James' owl. He opened it and read it. He sighed. 'She is a brave person. James must be so sad. The love of his life is going to give herself to Voldemort for the protection of her friends and strangers.'  
  
He decided to write back. He didn't no what to write though. Finally he wrote:  
  
Dear James,  
  
  
  
Yes, I do remember Lily. How could I forget? Yes, I also no how much you like her, maybe even love her. She is a brave person. My advice to you is to tell her how you feel, because if she does die and you never told her, you'd have the guilt forever. If Voldemort tries to kill me again, and I happen to die, don't blame Lily. Don't be sad either. I no how hard it is, but just try. Don't forget you have many people who love you. Just tell her, what if she feels the same way. If she doesn't, then at least she knows. She is probably going to try and hide her feelings, because she really wants to do this. Well, here is my advice, take it or leave it. I love you son. I always will.  
  
Love,  
  
Dad  
  
He read it satisfied. He didn't want to have the guilt that if he did die, he never helped his son out. He tied the letter to the owl and watched it fly away.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door. It was Marcus Malfoy. He was a dark wizard. No one suspected him though. "So" and Marcus. "I heard what the mudblood Evans is doing." Mr. Potter's face turned red. "How dare you call her that!? She is killing herself for all those innocent people. Oh wait, I forgot you're apart of his group. You must be very angry with her." Mr. Potter said out of anger.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
so how do ya like?? There's only one way for me to find out.....REVIEW!! Okay I need suggestions!!! Please, please please??? Oh yeh, if u want me to add u to my mailing list tell me and i will add u..just leave ur sn and say that u want to be added! well please please please review???  
  
~LizMarader4eva 


End file.
